withouttheyfandomcom-20200213-history
Core Narrative 5
Venti Failure | Podcast THE DYING BREED The year is 2080, we find Stephanie, and her three friends, Jessica, Amanda, and Tatiana inside the X house, in the lab room, they’ve just created a mutant baby. The mutant baby dissolves, with its bones and skin melting. Stephanie and her gang thought they’ve just figured out the solution to the chaos of underpopulation but they’ve failed. Stephanie and her gang do a lot more research to try to figure out why the babies turn mutant and why they aren’t lasting long. Days go by with each experiment failing after another. Jessica, Amanda, and Tatiana have had enough they give up on the experiment, and walk out on Stephanie leaving her all alone. Feeling hopeless Stephanie gives up on the experiment as well, while walking to her room she discovers another hidden room within the X house. she breaks in. It’s a room filled with papers and a bunch of research with books, folders, files, stacked up. inside the room, Stephanie comes across a hidden cabinet behind a bookshelf. The cabinet is locked, and she learns that the only way to open the cabinet is with a small sacrifice of blood, but not just any blood, evil witch blood that she needs. Stephanie leaves the room and goes into her room. She tries to fall asleep but she can’t help but think, “what’s inside the cabinet”. The next morning she hears, talking downstairs, curious as she is she goes downstairs and overhears a conversation between her mom and her dad. Her mom has suspicious that someone has been snooping around. “Harold, we have to lock up that room forever, the information inside is too valuable for anyone”, Laura says. “I already did and you are overthinking it, we have nothing to worry about Laura,”. “Harold,” she says worriedly, “what if its our own daughter…?” Stephanie quietly runs upstairs back to her room. An hour goes by, she gets out of bed. Stephanie tells her friends what she learns. Her friends can’t believe it, they think she’s crazy and that the plan to get witch blood is too dangerous. Stephanie and friends are only human and this task could kill them. Stephanie learns that the witch blood has specific genes that good witches and humans don’t have. She goes into deep evil witch territory, there she learns that she not only needs just any evil witch blood, but she also needs the evil queen's blood. She camps out until night time shes Deep inside enemy witch territory. After hours of camping out, it is night time. Stephanie sneaks into the witches castle, inside she finds the queen sleeping, as she sneaks in to get a blood sample, the queen wakes up, and finds Stephanie trying to get her blood. The Evil witch and Stephanie fight, Stephanie gets badly injured during the fight, alone she can't get up, as the witch is about to end Stephanie’s life. Jessica, Amanda, And Tatiana step in. Jessica jumps in front of the witch's blade killing her. Amanda stabs the queen witch, with her dying. Jessica, Amanda, helps Stephanie escape the castle and evil witch territory. They all return to the X house. Stephanie’s parents find them, and see that Stephanie is close to death. She gives her parents the witches' blood. Her parents use the blood to unlock the cabinet and finally put together the ingredients. Stephanie dies, and the first human male baby is born. DEMOGRAPHICS - THE DYING BREED AGES - 35+ old people